


Distractions: Podfic

by rosy_cheekx



Series: Podfic Collection [10]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Chromesthesia, Drabble, Fluff, Lonely mention, Love, M/M, Pining Martin Blackwood, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosy_cheekx/pseuds/rosy_cheekx
Summary: There wasn’t a time Martin could remember when sound, color, and feeling hadn’t been intertwined. Colors and textures, people and voices, the sensation of rhythm, of tone, as sure and consistent as breathing.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Podfic Collection [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076159
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Distractions: Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Distractions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204686) by [Janekfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janekfan/pseuds/Janekfan). 



> So this was my prompt, so it feels a little selfish to have recorded it, but when you have a friend who writes as well as Janek, how can you resist? (This is based on my synesthesia experiences actually, as a chromesthete!)

<https://drive.google.com/file/d/1i7KIXkN9y__fUEAIIGIYHZfsZQHR35mI/view?usp=sharing>


End file.
